Misa'Soma Kora
Misa'soma Stavest Kora is a Force Sensative Human, and the Current Head of the Kora and Zetera Families and Matriarch of House Kora of the Midnight Order. Born on Naboo to the then Senator, Reja Kora, and the Grey Jedi Glek Zetera, the Kora's and the Zetera's are Houses of minor nobility, being Houses of Naboo and Aldeeran, respectively, though Misa makes no claim to any titles from either planet. She has served in various positions within the Order, her most notable being the last Director of Foreign Affairs, and the Last Minister of State for the Order. Early life Born on Naboo months prior to Sith's return, Misa'soma lived in peace with her mother, Senator Reja Kora, and her father, Gray Jedi Glek Zetara. Only a few months old, Misa only saw the beauty in the world around her, but that would change as the Great Galactic War ignited. Soon enough, the War came to Naboo. As her mother took Misa to the Palace for safety, her father stayed with the rising defenses against the invading forces. Despite their valiant efforts against overwhelming forces, the small defenses could not stop the Empire's march across the planet. The day would be lost when they sacked the Palace, and in the process, abducting Reja and her infant daughter. Taken to Korriban, Misa and her mother would be taken into slavery. Imperial caretaker droids would take Misa, as well as other young children and infants, away from the parents, as they were forced to work for their Imperial masters. Years would go by, as Misa grew and started working herself. At her young age, Misa held a strong connection to the Force, and was recognized by the slave drivers. She would soon leave the slave pits with her mother, as both were taken to the Academy. Misa would soon begin her introduction and training into the Sith Order. Training At 12 years of age, Misa would be forced to take part in the active trials and tests for Acolytes destined to be Sith. For years, she would subjugated to the various teachings and trainings of what it meant to be Sith; understanding the Sith Code, memorizing the stances and fighting styles of the Sith, and learning how to fight without compassion or mercy. During her training, she would receive periodic training from her father, who within the years of her young life, was captured and taken to the Sith Order as well. While she learned how to be a Sith from the Overseers, she would what it means to be a Jedi from her father. Her lessons with her father would only last for so long, however. At 16 years of age, Misa's father would find a way to escape to Korriban, and escape the Sith. Even further driving her into loneliness, her mother had managed to make contact with the Republic, who would then manage to send in a small extraction, liberating herself and other slaves. She could save her daughter, however, as she would be inside the Academy, which is more dangerous then the slave pits. But in her sad heart, she believed in Misa, believing that she could do the most good for the Galaxy within the Empire's ranks. By 18 years of age, Misa would complete her final trials, and rise to the ranks of the Sith. With her training complete, she was then sent to the Capital of the Empire, Dromund Kaas, in search of a master to further her training and rise in power. Rumors